L'agence tous risques Part I
by Sakurache
Summary: 8 - Dean a retrouvé Sam et Bobby à sa sortie de l'enfer mais où est Amy ? Amy va voir son passé resurgir et va se retrouver à nouveau plongé dans l'univers surnaturel. Fic en deux parties.


** L'agence tous risques (Part 1)**

Bobby Singer était assis dans son salon en train de bouquiner un livre. Il était environ 8 heures du matin et cela faisait déjà bien deux heures que Bobby était levé. C'était tellement étrange tout ça. Dean de retour de l'enfer, Sam qui semblait cacher pas mal de choses et Amy, qui n'avait conscience de rien. Il avait bien tenté de l'appeler quand il s'était levé mais il était tombé sur sa messagerie et avouons-le, lui dire que son petit ami était de nouveau à compter parmi les vivants n'est pas une chose qu'on dit sur un répondeur. Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre des Winchester n'avaient aborder le sujet de la jeune femme.

- Salut Bobby !

Sam entra, une tasse de café à la main, interrompant les pensées du chasseur.

- Oh salut Sam…Comment ça va ce matin ?

- Bien…Et toi ?

- Ça va…Dis…heu, c'est pas que j'aime pas vous avoir à la maison les gars mais…vous comptez fiche le camps un de ces jours ?

Sam ria légèrement, but une gorgée de café et rassura Bobby :

- T'inquiète Bobby. Dean et moi allons repartir à la chasse très bientôt.

- Super.

Bobby reprit sa lecture et essaya de s'y concentrer pendant que Sammy s'approcha de la fenêtre. Tout était si calme…Aussi calme que la journée qui avait suivi la nuit où son frère était mort. Le soleil brillait et aucun son ne venait de la rue. Amy, Bobby et lui avaient emmené le corps de Dean, laissant la famille que Lilith avait presque détruite essayait de se reconstruire. Malheureusement, le calme de cette journée avait vite été interrompu…

- Sam ?

L'intéressé sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers la porte du salon que Dean franchit aussitôt.

- Tu es là, tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle !

- Désolé…Je dois pas être encore ré-habituer.

- Ahah

Dean s'aperçut alors seulement de la présence de Bobby, caché derrière Sam.

- Oh salut Bobby.

- Dean.

- Dis-moi Sam, maintenant que tu sais que je suis bien moi, ramené par les anges, est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mon amulette ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche puis baissa la tête. Bobby qui avait senti que quelque chose se préparer, se leva, rangea le livre dans la bibliothèque et se retourna vers Dean. Pendant qu'il se plaçait à coté de Sam, ce dernier finit par répondre :

- Je ne l'ai pas.

- Ah oui ? Et où est-elle, hein ?

- C'est…C'est Amy qui l'a.

Dean ouvrit les bras, puis posa les mains sur ses hanches. Il semblait commencer à s'énerver.

- Ah. Bah c'est parfait pour aborder le deuxième sujet du jour : où est Amy ? Sait-elle au moins que je suis de retour ?

Le cadet des Winchester baissa de nouveau la tête, incapable d'abord de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était sa faute. Il s'était coupé d'elle et de Bobby et il savait que son frère allait lui en vouloir. Bobby quant à lui leva les yeux vers Sam, regard que Dean surprit.

- Sam !

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Comment ça, tu…

- J'en sais rien Dean !

- Bon dieu Sam ! Je ne t'avais pourtant pas demandé grand-chose ! Tu devais prendre soin d'elle ! Et de la caisse mais…Bon sang…

- Dean, moi je sais où elle est.

L'aîné des Winchester scruta Bobby, Sam surpris fit de même.

- Vraiment ?

Je suis resté un peu en contact avec elle depuis qu'elle…que tu es mort, mais elle ne sait pas que tu es à nouveau vivant.

- Où Bobby, où !

- Washington.

- Tu veux dire l'état ?

- Non, la ville. La capitale fédérale.

Dean avala difficilement sa salive. L'idée d'aller dans la ville la plus politisée et fédéralisée du pays ne l'enchantait guère.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle y fait ?

Bobby ouvrit les yeux et eut un regard qui voulait tout dire.

- Ok, je lui demanderai moi-même ! Sam. On y va.

**Arlington, Maryland**

Adam Stevens rentrait tranquillement de l'université. Il n'était que 5 heures mais le ciel alourdi par de gros nuages, était gris et sombre. Malgré tout, Adam avançait d'un pas léger. Il avait enfin demandé à Christy de sortir avec lui et elle avait dit oui. Et puis, ça marchait bien en cours donc, la vie était belle. Il tourna au coin de la rue et aperçut la petite maison qu'il partageait avec sa mère. Elle était partie en Floride chez sa sœur et Adam avait bien l'intention d'en profiter et de préparer un dîner romantique à sa chérie pour demain soir. Le jeune homme franchit le portail et entra dans le jardin, des gouttes commençaient à couler.

Il allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée quand quelque chose attira son regard. En se retournant, il aperçut un trou d'au moins 3 mètres de diamètre dans la pelouse verdoyante de son jardin. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança curieux pour voir ça de plus près. Il se pencha alors légèrement mais une main l'attrapa et l'attira sans qu'il eut pu faire quoi que ce soit ni émettre le moindre cri dans les profondeurs de la terre.

**Le lendemain matin**

**Georgetown University, Washington D.C.**

L'Impala 1967 roulait tranquillement sur un chemin goudronné qui ressemblait plus à une allée piétonne qu'à une route au vue des innombrables étudiants qui y marchaient pour rejoindre tel ou tel bâtiment de l'université. La voiture arriva alors devant le bâtiment de littérature et Dean arrêta le moteur.

- Bon. Et maintenant ? questionna Sammy.

Pour toute réponse, Dean ouvrit la fenêtre de l'Impala et attrapa par le bras un garçon qui passait à coté.

- Salut mon gars…

Il le lâcha aussitôt et l'étudiant le regarda étonné :

- Je peux vous aider m'sieur ?

- Peut-être bien. Dis-moi tu connais une Amy Woods ?

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira et un énorme sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

- Amy ? Bien sûr !

_Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, _pensa Dean.

- Tu sais où elle est ?

L'étudiant se pencha et montra quelqu'un du doigt par la vitre de Sam. Les Winchester tournèrent la tête et remarquèrent alors la jolie Amy devant l'entrée du bâtiment universitaire. Dean remercia le garçon sans détacher le regard de sa belle. Elle avait changé…Elle était rayonnante et avait troqué ses jeans et pulls par une robe légère et des talons.

- Dean ? Dean !

- Quoi ?

- On va lui parler ?

- T'es fou ou quoi ? Avec le monde qui y'a ! On va trouver où elle vit et l'attendre.

Amy Woods remercia l'étudiant qui venait de lui expliquer un cours dont elle n'avait rien retenu et commença à marcher vers le parking pour récupérer sa Mustang.

- Amy !

- Christy ?

Christy Harwell approchait en courant.

- Salut !

- Hey ça va ?

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Adam par hasard ?

- Heu…Non, pas depuis hier, pourquoi ?

- Et bien…Je dois sortir avec lui ce soir.

- C'est super !

- Mais je ne sais pas où et je ne l'ai pas vu, il ne répond pas non plus à mes messages.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Je le connais bien maintenant et je suis sûr qu'il est occupé à te préparer un truc du tonnerre !

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui ! Il va te rappeler, j'en suis sûre.

- Merci !

- Je t'en prie.

Christy dépassa Amy et partit vers la Fac puis elle se retourna.

- Au fait, tu t'en vas ?

- Et ouais ! Pas cours cette aprem' !

- La chance !

- Hey Christy !

- Oui ?

- Tu me raconteras, hein ?

- Promis !

Amy sourit et entra enfin dans le parking. Elle entra la clé dans la portière et ouvrit la Mustang.

- Alors on rentre Amy ?

Elle leva la tête et aperçut Parker Thomas à coté de sa propre voiture, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

- J'ai fini ! Et toi Parker ?

- Moi c'est tout comme ! On va se faire une virée avec Anna.

- C'est chouette…

- Ouais. Au fait Amy…Y'a un drôle de gars qui m'a parlé de toi tout à l'heure.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais…Tu connais quelqu'un qui a une superbe Impala de 67 ?

A ces mots, Amy lâcha les clés de sa voiture qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Merde…

Elle se pencha pour les ramasser pendant que Parker lui demandait si ça allait.

- ça va…Heu…Il était tout seul ?

- Qui ?

- Le gars dans l'Impala !

- Ah heu…Je sais plus très bien. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Désolé Parker, faut que j'y aille.

- Mais…

Amy mit le contact, ferma la porte et partit aussi vite qu'elle le put en n'écrasant personne. Ça ne pouvait être que Sam et à cette idée, la jeune femme sentit la colère montait en elle.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'Amy était rentrée. Après avoir bouquiner un peu pour se changer les idées, elle s'était mise à faire la vaisselle qui s'amoncelait dans l'évier.

Et cela faisait bien une heure que Dean et Sam attendaient devant la porte. Sam, appuyé contre un mur les mains dans les poches se demandait quand son frère allait se décider. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas rester là toute la nuit !

- Dean…

- Ça va Sammy, on va y aller…

- Ça fait un heure que tu dis ça ! J'en ai marre.

Sam s'approcha alors de la porte et toqua. Une voix familière lui répondit de l'autre coté.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Amy ?

- Sam ? C'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui.

- Je suis toujours fâchée contre toi tu sais…

- S'il te plaît, ouvre.

- C'est ouvert !

Amy se retourna lentement et attendit que Sam ouvre la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Dean à coté de son frère. Les Winchester entrèrent.

- Dean…chuchota Amy.

Elle lâcha le torchon qu'elle avait à la main et se lança, prenant Dean dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux pendant que Sam refermait la porte. L'aîné des Winchester était aussi très ému de retrouver les tendres bras de sa chérie. Il caressa sa belle chevelure et poussa un long soupir d'aise. Puis la jeune femme s'écarta légèrement et regarda Dean dans les yeux.

- C'est vraiment toi…

- C'est vraiment moi.

Elle lâcha l'aîné pour se tourner vers le Cadet.

- Allez, viens-là toi !

Elle prit Sam à son tour dans ses bras mais l'étreinte dura moins longtemps et fut un peu plus tendue aux yeux de Dean. Elle se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit ensuite trois bières qu'elle alla poser sur la table au centre de la pièce. Les garçons prirent place autour d'elle et Dean brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer.

- Alors…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Vous le savez bien petits fouineurs, on m'a dit que vous me cherchiez à l'université…

- C'était assez surprenant.

- Je sais mais après…ta disparition, je voulais…Je veux dire, tu te rappelles des cours que je prenais à Prescott ? Bien j'ai voulu reprendre, à plus ou moins plein temps.

- Comment ça ?

- Faut bien payer ce petit nid douillet ! Alors finis les fausses cartes, j'ai repris mon métier de barmaid dans un petit bar à étudiants.

- Hum…Intéressant, répondit Dean en souriant. Attend une minute, ça veut dire que Frank n'est plus de ce monde ?

- Absolument et tu ne devineras jamais qui m'a aidé sur ce coup…

- Qui ?

- Kyle Bradley. Il est devenu inspecteur à Salem.

En entendant ce nom, Sam baissa la tête en souriant, se retenant de rire. Dean lui fut un peu plus tendu.

- Je suis content de pas avoir été là cette fois…

- Vraiment ?

Un silence s'abattit de nouveau sur l'appartement. Amy et Dean se dévoraient littéralement des yeux. Sam sentit qu'il était temps de s'éclipser.

- Bon…Je vais aller visiter un peu…On est à Washington quand même ! Je reviendrais dans…deux heures, hein ?

Sammy sortit alors silencieusement et Amy se leva, tournant le dos à Dean.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois vraiment là…

Dean se leva à son tour et s'approcha dans le dos de la jeune femme.

- Je suis bien là…

Amy se retourna lentement. Puis tout en regardant le jeune homme, elle souleva de son cou le pendentif de Dean.

- J'ai jamais cessé de le porter…-Elle replaça le collier autour du cou de son propriétaire, effleurant son visage et la peau si douce de son cou. – Et j'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer…

Les yeux brillants, Dean s'empara des lèvres de sa belle et Amy se laissa faire, poussant le jeune homme vers sa chambre dans un baiser passionné.

Sam marchait le long de l'artère principal de Washington. La capitale était vraiment immense ! Le cadet des Winchester avait vraiment l'impression d'être en vacances et c'était plutôt agréable. Soudain, une jeune fille qui collait des affiches attira son regard. Il s'approcha de la dernière qu'elle venait de coller.

« Avis de recherche : Adam Stevens »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il voulait en savoir plus et courut de quelques pas pour rejoindre la jeune fille qui était plutôt une jeune femme d'ailleurs.

- Excusez-moi !

La jeune femme se retourna, les yeux rougis et la mine fatiguée.

- Oui ?

- Il a disparu depuis quand votre ami ?

- Un jour ou deux. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour que la police veuille bien s'en mêler.

- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Un certain temps…Il m'avait invité chez lui ce soir mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de la journée. Je suis aller chez lui, il n'y avait personne, sa mère est parti en voyage mais j'ai réussi à la joindre et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup alors…

Elle désigna une affiche du menton.

- Je vois. Vous n'avez rien remarquer d'étrange chez lui ?

- Si justement. Dans son jardin, il y avait un énorme trou…Mais c'est sans doute stupide. Qui êtes-vous pour poser autant de questions ?

- Oh j'ai un frère qui travaille dans la police. Nous sommes en vacances mais je vais lui en toucher un mot.

- Oh et bien, merci…

- Sam !

- Moi c'est Christy. Où est-ce que vous logez ?

- Oh chez une amie étudiante, Amy Woods.

- Amy ? Vous connaissez Amy ?

- Oui, très bien ! Vous aussi ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, venez avec moi chez elle.

- D'accord.

Dean et Amy étaient allongés sous les draps, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, un sourire de bien-être sur le visage. L'un comme l'autre se sentait léger comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Dean se tourna alors vers Amy qui fit de même.

- Tu…C'est marrant. Bobby et Sam m'ont accueilli avec de l'eau bénite et le couteau de Ruby mais toi, tu n'as pas eu peur…

Amy fuit un instant le regard de Dean puis finit par dire :

- Et bien, tu étais avec Sam et…Enfin, j'étais sûre qu'il trouverait un moyen de te ramener.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui a réussi.

- Vraiment ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Dean et son regard croisa celui de Castiel dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui ordonner le silence. Dean ne s'aperçut de rien et continua :

- C'était un ange.

- Un ange ? dit Amy avec un faux air de surprise.

- Et oui. Mais…

- Excuse-moi.

Amy attrapa un des draps, s'entoura le corps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en souriant.

- J'en ai pour une minute.

- Ok, dit Dean, un peu surpris.

Elle entra et ferma la porte puis se retourna rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai.

- Quelle coïncidence ! Pile au moment où Dean revient dans ma vie ! C'est bien toi qui l'a ramené ?

- Evidemment. Mais tu ne dois pas lui dire que tu me connais. Pas pour le moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça.

- Super réponse !

- Une dernière chose.

- Quoi ?

- Fais quelque chose pour Sam.

- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?

- Tu dois l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

- Rien que ça ! Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà essayé !

- Essaye encore.

- Amy !

La voix de Dean retentit. Amy se retourna et cria :

- J'arrive !

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Castiel mais il avait disparu. Elle soupira bruyamment avant de sortir de sa « cachette ».

Pendant qu'Amy avait sa petite discussion avec Castiel, Dean soupira. C'était si bon de la retrouver. Ils n'avaient pas aborder leur dernière dispute avant sa mort, mais cela lui semblait si lointain qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Néanmoins, un jour ou l'autre, il lui ferait ses excuses. L'aîné des Winchester décida de se lever. Il enfila son jean et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Penché vers le frigo pour trouver de quoi manger un morceau, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- Alors Sammy, comment était la visite ?

- C'est lui, le flic ?

Dean se retourna intrigué lorsqu'il entendit une voix de femme qui lui était inconnue. Elle devait avoir environ la vingtaine et tenait une pile d'affiche dans les mains.

- Oui. Christy voici mon frère, agent de police, Dean. Dean, c'est Christy. Son petit ami a disparu.

- Et tu l'a amené ici ?

- Je connais Amy, affirma Christy, c'est une camarade d'université.

- Amy ! s'écria Dean.

Amy arriva dans la pièce principale, toujours habillé du simple drap de son lit.

- Quoi ?

Elle releva la tête et découvrit Christy dans son appartement.

- Christy ?

- Salut Amy.

Elle regarda Sam intrigué. Il avait un léger sourire moqueur sur le visage. Elle ne comprit que lorsque Dean lui dit en lui embrassant le front :

- Amy, chérie, tu devrais aller t'habiller.

Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua alors sa tenue. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Oh bien sûr…Je te ramène ton tee-shirt.

- Ok.

Quand Amy revint habillée, les garçons et Christy étaient assis autour de la table à discuter. D'après ce que la jeune femme racontait, c'était à propos de la disparition d'Adam Stevens. Amy s'avança, tendit son tee-shirt à Dean puis s'installa à coté de Christy. Elle lui prit la main, tout en demandant :

- Il n'est toujours pas revenu alors ?

- Non. Je m'inquiète vraiment.

- Il faut qu'on aille voir ce trou, affirma Sam.

- Allez-y. Moi et Christy on va au campus, peut-être qu'il y a eu d'autres disparitions similaires avant Adam.

- D'accord mais faîtes attention à vous.

- Promis.

Les Winchester se levèrent les premiers. Dean embrassa furtivement Amy et Sam adressa aux jeunes filles un signe de la main avant de s'en aller. Amy se leva à son tour en soupirant.

- Moi qui croyait être tranquille ici…

- De quoi tu parles Amy ?

- Oh de rien. Tu crois que l'administration est encore ouverte ?

- Oui, Jeel est de permanence. Je la connais, elle nous aidera sans problème.

- Génial. Allons-y.

En route vers la maison des Stevens, Dean sifflotait gaiement. Sam l'observait un air moqueur sur le visage.

- Quoi ? demanda finalement Dean.

- Rien. Juste que je t'ai pas vu aussi heureux depuis…

- Que je suis sorti de l'enfer ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Les retrouvailles se sont bien passées alors ?

- Nom de…C'est fini cet interrogatoire ?

- Ok, ok. Je suis content pour toi, c'est tout.

- Génial. Et toi ? T'as eu quelqu'un pendant mon absence ?

Sam se rappela une des soirées avec Ruby, soirées qui tournaient souvent en véritable film X. Mais il s'abstint de ce genre de commentaire et répondit simplement en faisant la moue :

- Non, non. J'étais trop bouleversé.

- C'est ça. Tiens, on est arrivé.

Dean gara l'Impala en face de la maison d'Adam. L'endroit était glauque. Il n'était que 19h30 mais le ciel était déjà très sombre comme si un orage n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Les garçons sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le jardin. L'herbe était haute, les ronces avaient poussées comme si le jardin était à l'abandon depuis des années alors que cela ne faisait à peine qu'un jour qu'Adam avait disparu.

- ça c'est bizarre…

- Ouaip.

Ils avancèrent prudemment puis Sam remarqua le trou dans la pelouse du jardin. Il était à présent entouré d'un puits de ronces et de mauvaises herbes.

- Regarde.

Dean s'approcha à son tour, ils tentèrent d'y voir le fond mais même avec la lumière de la lampe torche de Dean, le fond n'était pas visible. Néanmoins quelque chose attira l'attention du cadet. Il se fraya un chemin entre les ronces en grimaçant et passa son doigt sur une des parois du trou. En revenant sur ses pas, Dean put remarquer que le doigt de son frère était rouge sang.

- Super, dit-il d'un ton ironique. On est maintenant convaincu qu'il y a un truc louche là-dessous…

- Oui…Et qu'Adam n'est certainement plus de ce monde.

Dean et Sam se regardèrent en grimaçant puis jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers le trou.

- Christy ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi Jeel ? C'est plutôt calme ce soir !

- C'est sûr ! T'as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda la dénommée Jeel avec un sourire.

- Et bien…Mon amie et moi on voudrait savoir…Y'a eu beaucoup d'abandons depuis le début du semestre ?

- C'est pour un devoir ?

- Oui. Ceux qui nous intéresse sont ceux qui ne l'ont pas annoncé personnellement mais qui étaient tellement absents que c'était évident, précisa Amy.

- Je vois…confirma Jeel en se mettant à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Et bien, 120 personnes ont abandonné ce semestre…C'est hallucinant ce chiffre !

- Inhabituel ?

- Oh ouais d'habitude ça tourne autour de la cinquantaine seulement…

- Ok et ?

- Par rapport à vos critères, il y a…50 personnes qui ne se sont pas présentés eux-même…35 ont envoyé un e-mail ou un courrier…Et donc les 15 restantes n'ont pas donné signe de vie.

- Quand a abandonné la première vic…personne ?

- Heu…Ouaw…

- Quoi ?

- Miley Grahams a abandonné il y a quinze jours.

Amy et Christy échangèrent un regard angoissé. La jeune chasseuse remercia Jeel qui leur avait imprimé la liste de ces étudiants puis quitta rapidement le bâtiment administratif. Christy avait du mal à la suivre tellement elle marchait rapidement.

- Amy, parle-moi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ecoute Christy, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je sais qu'une personne disparaît chaque jour depuis deux semaines. Il faut qu'on aille voir chez toutes ces personnes savoir si elles ont vraiment disparu ou si c'est autre chose.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Amy monta dans la Mustang et démarra en trombes dès que Christy fut installée.

Lorsque le bruit de la Mustang retentit par la fenêtre ouverte à l'extérieur, Dean fut soulagé. Lui et Sam étaient retournés dans l'appartement d'Amy pour commencer les recherches mais plus les heures passaient plus il s'inquiétait. Amy ouvrit la porte et sourit.

- Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas que vous soyez entrer sans clé ?

Dean sourit et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

- Dean…Je ne suis parti que quelques heures !

- Je sais. Mais la dernière fois, j'ai vécu en enfer les quatre mois suivants.

Amy serra d'avantage Dean après ces paroles. Elle aussi se rappelait la dispute qui les avait séparer alors qu'il ne restait à l'aîné des Winchester que quelques heures à vivre. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'évoquer le sujet. Sam se gratta la gorge pour rappeler sa présence et demanda :

- Où est Christy ?

Je l'ai ramené chez elle. Elle avait besoin de se reposer après tout ce qu'on a appris…

- Du nouveau ? questionna Dean.

Amy s'effondra sur une chaise en soupirant puis commença à relater ses découvertes :

- Figurez-vous que depuis deux semaines, un étudiant abandonne chaque jour. Comment on le sait ? Il ne vient plus en cours. Christy et moi on a réussi à obtenir la liste de ces étudiants et ils ont tous chez eux cet étrange trou dans le sol. Dans le jardin pour ceux qui en ont un, dans le parterre de terre le plus proche pour ceux qui n'en ont pas. Personne ne les a vu depuis le jour où leur abandon a été enregistré à la Fac. Certains font parti des personnes disparus mais la plupart ne vivent plus avec leurs parents et leurs proches ne s'inquiètent pas plus que ça.

- Alors on chercherait une bestiole qui vit sous terre ? demanda Dean, sceptique.

- Sans doute.

- Genre Godzilla ou plus gros vers de terre ?

- Très drôle Dean. Est-ce qu'il n'existerait pas de démons ou créatures de ce type qui aime vivre dans les sous-sol ? demanda Amy à Sam.

- J'en ai aucune idée, je vais faire des recherches. On ne sait pas non plus ce que cette chose qu'elle quelle soit fait de ces étudiants.

- Et pour Adam ? questionna la jeune femme.

Dean fit un signe négatif dans la tête tout en soupirant. Amy soupira à son tour et se leva.

- Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche, j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu.

- Ok, je vais commander le dîner ! affirma Dean, enjoué.

Sam ricana puis dit à son tour :

- Bon bah moi je vais bosser un peu…

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Amy sentit sa gorge se serrait. Il avait fallu que cette vie la rattrape même ici, dans une ville comme Washington. John avait raison, une fois qu'on est dedans, il est très difficile d'en sortir. Bien sûr, elle était ravie de retrouver Dean, en chair et en os ainsi que Sam même si c'était plus délicat entre eux, mais elle n'était pas pressée de retrouver les démons, esprits et autres créatures démoniaques. Elle se déshabilla puis alluma la douche avant d'y entrer. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien mais elle ne put empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder. Elle n'avait pas vu Castiel depuis presque quatre mois, au moment où Sam et elle avaient eu leur plus grosse dispute. Castiel avait essayer de la retenir, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

- Amy, tu dois rester. Vous devez vous protéger l'un l'autre !

- C'est trop tard Castiel. Sam prend un chemin que je ne peux pas suivre. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais…

- Tu dois essayer encore. Je reviendrai toujours vers toi de toutes manières.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu oublies que c'était dans notre contrat.

- C'est toi qui a tendance à l'oublier ce contrat, ricana Amy.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé de faire, c'est la seule chose qui restait ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas ta part…

- Ça…ça prend du temps.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? ça m'étonne de toi. Mais ma décision est prise. Puisqu'il préfère rester avec Ruby, très bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui…

Castiel allait de nouveau parler mais il était trop tard. Amy avait pris sa valise et était parti. Elle avait voyagé quelques temps avant de se décider à reprendre des études à Washington. Elle n'avait donc pas revu l'ange depuis ce jour et voilà qu'il réapparaissait le jour même où Amy retrouvait Dean. Trop curieux pour être une coïncidence. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé tranquille tout ce temps ? Et pourquoi avait-il finalement rempli sa part du marché qu'ils avaient convenu ensemble ? Pourquoi encore l'avait-il ramené elle à la vie à

Colorado Springs des mois et des mois plus tôt et aidé à tuer Frank Meyer ? Tant de questions sans réponse qu'Amy en avait le tournis. Elle pensa alors à leur dernière conversation. Elle s'était comportée comme une idiote et ne l'avait même pas remercier. Même si il pouvait être arrogant et grossier, la jeune femme savait bien que Castiel avait du bon en lui. Après tout, n'était-il pas un ange du seigneur ?

Après avoir commandé à dîner et pendant qu'Amy était toujours sous la douche, Dean prit un bouquin que Sam avait ramené pour les recherches et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé de la jeune femme. C'était plutôt chouette ici. L'aîné des Winchester se disait qu'il aurait bien aimé rester vivre ici avec Amy quand son frère interrompit ses pensées.

- Dean, arrête de faire semblant de lire !

- Moi ? Enfin Sammy !

Dean ria légèrement de lui-même et avant qu'il n'est pu dire autre chose, Sam changea de ton.

- Dean…Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de changer chez Amy ?

- Oh si ! Elle est plus belle, plus joyeuse, plus fougueuse…

- Rhaa, je te parle pas de ça !

Dean s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé et se tourna vers son frère assis à la table du séjour.

- De quoi tu me parles alors ?

- Je sais pas…J'ai l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose…

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- Amy ? Tu es vraiment en train de parler d'Amy ?

- Ecoute…Est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté la mort de Frank ?

- Le vampire ? Non mais on n'a pas encore eu le temps de parler de grand-chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- T'es dégoûtant. Enfin, moi non plus elle ne m'en a pas parlé.

- Et alors ? Tu crois qu'elle a comploté avec un être démoniaque ?

- Non, non ! Tu dois avoir raison. Je deviens…un peu parano !

- Ouais ça doit être ça ! Je pense que c'est difficile pour elle, c'est tout. Je suis sûr qu'un jour elle nous le racontera.

- Ouais…

- Sinon, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non rien encore. Faut dire que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi ni où chercher…

- On devrait peut-être appelé Bobby.

- En tout cas, si Amy a raison, un autre étudiant a encore disparu aujourd'hui.

Dean soupira. On toqua à la porte.

- Le dîner !

L'aîné des Winchester se leva et ouvrit la porte pendant qu'Amy revenait dans la pièce. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Sam.

- Et si on arrêtait les recherches pendant une heure, hum ?

Sam accepta. Ils dînèrent tous les trois comme au bon vieux temps. Ils n'abordèrent aucun sujet fâcheux : pas de Ruby, ni de Castiel. Et ils ne purent s'empêcher de parler de leur enquête mais tout se passa à merveille. Il était déjà tard quand ils reprirent les recherches. Dean et Amy s'expédièrent vite dans la chambre laissant Sam à ses bouquins. Seulement, il s'endormit. Pendant deux heures environ. A ce moment-là, on toqua légèrement à la porte.

Sam alla ouvrir à pas de loups, Ruby était sur le pallier.

- On y va ?

Sam acquiesça et ferma précautionneusement la porte avant de partir avec Ruby.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A SUIVRE...


End file.
